My Sweet Home
by Prissycatice
Summary: "Aku akan punya keluarga yang bahagia!" akankah impian Heechul bisa terwujud? SiChul. Genderswitch


My Sweet Home

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

Heechul P.O.V

Sejak dulu aku selalu iri saat melihat orang lain bergandengan tangan dengan ayah mereka. Iri saat melihat seorang anak membuat kue bersama ibunya. Melihat seorang anak yang tengah dijahili dilindungi oleh kakaknya. Aku iri… sungguh iri…

Ayahku, tidak pernah pulang ke rumah setelah selesai bekerja. Ia selalu pulang ke rumah istri mudanya. Sesekali ia akan datang ke rumah dalam kondisi mabuk karena bertengkar dengan istri mudanya itu. Ibuku… menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah sepanjang hari untuk mencari kesenangan. Pergi ke bar, minum-minum, belanja.. Ibu bilang dia tidak betah berada di rumah. "Aku muak melihat wajahmu" begitulah yang ia katakan. Ibu bilang mataku mirip mata ayah, jadi ia enggan melihatnya. Katanya kalau terus melihatku, ia jadi ingin memukulku… bukan salahku kan aku punya mata yang mirip dengan mata ayah.. bukan kemauanku juga memiliki wajah seperti ini..

Ibu akan pulang sesekali dan memberikan uang kepadaku dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Ia mendapatkan uang itu dari pacar-pacarnya. Sejak kecil aku harus pandai-pandai mengatur uang yang ibu berikan. Aku juga harus belajar memasak, membereskan rumah, dan pekerjaan lainnya.

Aku ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Setidaknya.. aku ingin merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'Keluarga'. Setiap pulang aku selalu mengucapkan "Aku pulang" berharap akan ada yang membalasnya dengan "Selamat datang". Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.. Saat pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah rumahku selalu kosong.. karena lampu tidak pernah kunyalakan saat aku tidak di rumah, rasanya semakin sepi saja.

Menangis adalah hal yang selalu kulakukan setiap malam. Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di keluarga seperti ini? aku tidak peduli walau dunia menjadi musuhku.. aku hanya ingin sebuah keluarga utuh di mana aku bisa menyandarkan hidupku. Untuk apa memiliki banyak teman di luar sana sementara di dalam rumah kau sendiri?

Cita-citaku.. aku ingin memiliki keluarga besar yang bahagia.. Ya! Aku akan memilikinya!

-#######-

"Yun, cepat bangun, hei sayang, bangun" aku menepuk-nepuk pipi putra sulungku, Yunho.

"Ngh? Umma.." Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu bangun. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini jam 6. Cepat bangunkan Jaejoong, setelah itu mandi." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk kepada Yunho. Ia bangkit dengan wajah ngantuknya, menguap dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak kusangka waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Yunho sudah berumur 15 tahun sekarang.

Bukan saatnya untuk itu, aku masih harus membangunkan 2 putraku lagi. Aku beranjak dari kamar Yunho dan menuju ke kamar putra keduaku, Changmin. "Changmin, Changmin, ayo bangun. Hei" aku menepuk-nepuk pantatnya perlahan. Changmin membuka matanya, menatapku, lalu memejamkan kembali matanya dan tertidur lagi. "Hei, anak umma kok malas sekali sih?" benar-benar anak ini, saat tidur manis sekali. Putra keduaku ini baru berumur 6 tahun. Anak yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan dan termasuk ke dalam golongan anak yang cukup nakal juga tapi sangat bersemangat, tentunya setelah ia sudah bangun.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya keluar kamar "Ngh.. umma.. lauk hari ini apa?" kudengar Changmin bergumam. Astaga.. setengah tidur saja yang ditanyakan malah makanan. Hihi, dasar. "Lauk hari ini daging gulung. Kau suka? Kalau suka cepat bangun. Kau tahu kan Yunho hyung dan Jae noona itu kalau sudah makan bagaimana. Nanti kehabisan loh."

Dalam sekejap mata Changmin terbuka "Sudah bangun umma! Changmin sudah bangun! Ayo cepat makan umma!" ucapnya bersemangat. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, anak ini seperti orang yang belum makan selama satu tahun saja.

"Mandi dulu sayang, baru makan" kataku. Aku berjalan sambil menggendong Changmin ke kamar mandi "Yun, sudah selesai mandinya?" aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi masih sambil menggendong Changmin. Di dalam rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar mandi, jadi harus bergantian menggunakannya.

"Sebentar lagi umma!" teriak Yunho dari dalam. Aku menunggunya dengan membicarakan apa yang menjadi bekal hari ini dengan Changmin. Menyenangkan setiap melihat wajahnya yang bersemangat saat membicarakan makanan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yunho keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung lama! Awas loh! Jangan dihabiskan lauknya!" ancam Changmin "Umma, ayo cepat mandi!" Changmin menarik-narik bajuku agar cepat-cepat memandikannya.

"Iya iya. Yun, Jaejoong sudah bangun?" aku bertanya sambil menurunkan Changmin yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membuka bajunya.

"Sudah, tadi dia mandi sebelum aku." Jawab Yunho

"Oh yasudah. Cepat ganti pakaian lalu ke ruang makan ya" yunho mengangguk dan pergi menjauh.

"Umma! Ayo cepat! Cepat!" bisa kulihat Changmin sudah mengguyur-guyur tubuhnya tidak sabaran. Lucu sekali. Anak sekecil ini imut sekali sih. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai memandikannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, ayo berpakaian" aku menutupi seluruh tubuh Changmin dengan handuk dan menggendongnya kembali.

"Umma, lihat dasiku tidak?" saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Jaejoong, putri sulungku menghampiriku.

"Coba cari dulu di lacimu dengan benar. Seingat umma, sudah umma masukkan ke sana" jawabku sambil mulai menghanduki Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya Jae, Wookie sudah bangun belum?"

"Sudah, tadi dibangunkan appa dan sekarang sepertinya.. sedang mandi?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kamar mandi untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakannya benar atau tidak.

"Oh ya sudah. Setelah selesai langsung ke ruang makan ya." Ucapku. Jaejoong pergi begitu saja sambil bersiul-siul. Putriku Jaejoong usianya sekarang sudah 12 tahun. Ia manis dan.. agak galak sepertinya. Tapi dia sangat sayang kepada semua adiknya, ia juga sayang kepadaku, Yunho dan ayahnya tentu. Setelah aku merapikan tubuh Changmin. Si kecil itu lari begitu saja ke ruang makan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pagi umma~" aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan suamiku di sana. Tengah menggendong putri kecil kami, anak bungsuku. Choi Siwon.. pria yang mewujudkan semua impianku untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Senyuman selalu terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, pria yang benar-benar baik dan selalu bisa memahamiku.

Siwon berjalan mendekatiku "Taemin masih tidur?" tanyaku saat melihat putri kecilku masih meringkuk dengan mata terpejam di dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Dia manis sepertimu" ucap Siwon. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Taemin baru berumur satu tahun, ia masih sangat kecil. "Ayo cepat ke meja makan. Nanti Changmin marah loh" setelah Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu, kami berjalan bersama ke meja makan. Di sana, keempat anakku yang lain sudah menunggu. Bisa kulihat Jaejoong sedang menjaga tangan Changmin agar tidak mencolek-colek lauk sarapan pagi ini.

"Umma lama!" teriak Changmin dan Jaejoong bersamaan saat melihatku.

"Selamat pagi umma" aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap putri keduaku, Ryeowook. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang galak, Ryeowook kecilku ini sangat sopan dan ramah. Umurnya sekarang 9 tahun, lebih tua tiga tahun dari Changmin.

"Pagi Wookie" aku mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sudah sudah, Changmin, berdo'a dulu sebelum makan. Ayo duduk yang rapi. Yunho, masukkan dulu buku pelajaranmu. Tidak boleh belajar saat makan." Siwon mengatur semuanya. Pagi yang benar-benar ramai. Akhirnya semuanya menjadi nyata.. Sarapan bersama yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan dulu kini menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari. Lebih baik ribut seperti ini dari pada terlalu sepi. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekali sekarang. Aku punya sebuah keluarga…

"Umma! Changmin mengambil laukku!"

"Yunho, jangan membaca!"

"Changmin, jangan sampai baju seragammu kotor."

Setiap pagi selalu ada keributan. Dan aku selalu bahagia karena hal itu. Yunho selalu saja belajar dan belajar. Ia memang anak yang tekun, tapi kadang kelewat juga menurutku. Berlainan dengan Jaejoong yang menampilkan raut wajah ingin muntah saat melihat buku pelajaran. Ryeowook menjalankan kehidupannya dengan baik, tidak terlalu kaku dan tidak terlalu slebor seperti Jaejoong. si kecil Changmin akan selalu tertidur lima menit setelah ia membaca buku pelajarannya. Yah, asal mereka senang saja. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu. Asal setiap pagi terus berjalan seperti ini, semua sudah cukup.

"Umma, Taemin ngompol" Ryeowook menggendong tubuh Taemin yang rupanya sudah terbangun. "Di mana popoknya? Biar kuganti" Ryeowook sangat rajin dan perhatian. Ia tidak pernah keberatan jika disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu. Benar-benar anak yang manis. Melelahkan memang memiliki keluarga besar seperti ini. Aku harus bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Harus membangunkan anak-anak, dan memandikan Changmin, belum lagi saat si bungsu Taemin menangis dan merengek atau buang air. Dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang sempit ini kami harus hidup bertujuh. Memang terasa sempit sekali untukku yang dulu selalu hidup sendirian di dalam rumah. Tapi aku lebih suka yang seperti ini.

Keluargaku memang hanya hidup pas-pasan saja. Siwon sudah berjuang keras membanting tulang untuk keluarga kami. Ia sering sekali kerja lembur, jadi aku tidak ingin membebaninya lebih berat lagi. biar aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus anak-anak. Semua anak juga tahu akan hal itu, jadi mereka semua sering memijat bahu Siwon saat ayah mereka pulang. Mereka mengerti bahwa ayah mereka sudah sangat lelah dan mereka biasanya tidak akan membuat masalah atau keributan lagi.

"Ayo cepat sudah jam 7. Yunho, jangan lupa buang sampah. Plastiknya sudah kan?" tanyaku

"Iya aku tahu" balas Yunho yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Jaejoong, antarkan Changmin dan Ryeowook"

"Iya umma. Ayo cepat Changmin! lama banget sih!" Jaejoong berseru kesal karena Changmin masih belum keluar juga dari kamarnya "Wookie, tidak ada yang menjahilimu kan? Kalau ada bilang onnie ya" kulihat Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah seperti preman saja. Hihi. Tapi tidak apa-apa selama niatnya baik. Ia hanya tidak ingin adiknya terluka.

"Aku datang!" Si kecil Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan ryeowook.

"Wonnie, cepat berangkat kerja. Ah, dasimu miring." Dengan cepat aku membetulkan dasi suamiku. "bekalmu sudah? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

"Sudah, sudah semua. Kau ini dari pagi sudah sibuk sekali. Jangan terlalu capek ya. Aku berangkat" Siwon mengecup keningku sebelum ia keluar dari rumah. Aku mengusap dahiku yang baru saja tersentuh bibir Siwon. aku bahagia..

Bukan waktunya untuk itu! aku juga harus kerja! "Taemin!" begitulah. Selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga, aku juga harus bekerja. Aku tidak tega melihat Siwon bekerja terlalu keras. Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sudah semakin besar. Untuk menghidupi kelima anak kami dan aku saja Siwon harus bekerja lembur. Semakin mereka dewasa, kebutuhan mereka akan semakin banyak, aku tidak bisa diam saja di rumah dan hanya melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Taemin, umma pergi dulu ya. Nanti umma jemput, ok?" aku terpaksa menitipkan Taemin di tempat penitipan anak selama aku bekerja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Taemin sendirian di rumah, dia masih kecil. Aku juga tidak bisa mengajaknya ke kantor, apalagi aku masih tergolong pegawai baru. Jadi untuk sementara, sampai aku pulang nanti, Taemin akan berada di tempat penitipan anak ini.

"umma, cepat datang ya" kata Taemin sambil menarik-narik ujung seragamku.

"Iya, umma pasti cepat menjemput Taemin, Taemin jangan nakal ya" aku mengusap-usap kepalanya sebelum pergi.

-########-

"Umma, minggu depan datang ke sekolah Changmin ya" Changmin memeluk leherku dari belakang. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Kami sedang menonton televisi. Siwon masih belum pulang bekerja sementara Yunho sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya di kamar.

"Minggu depan? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Di sekolahku ada kunjungan murid. Semua orangtua harus datang. Begitu katanya."

"Jam berapa sayang?" tanyaku lagi. Changmin memang sangat manja kepadaku dan kepada kakak-kakaknya. Ia juga manja kepada Jaejoong walaupun Jaejoong sering memukulnya karena dianggap mengganggu.

"Jam sepuluh umma. Datang ya. Changmin sudah bilang pada teman-teman kalau punya umma yang sangat cantik, pintar memasak, dan sangat hebat!" oh tuhan… betapa bahagianya aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir si kecil Changmin. Apalagi dia mengatakannya dengan raut wajah penuh semangat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, umma akan datang. Umma akan minta ijin jam sepuluh nanti" ucapku.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Changmin "Janji ya umma!" ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan aku menyambutnya.

"Umma.. aku juga.." kali ini Ryeowook yang bicara.

"Hm? Apa Wookie?"

"Minggu depan di hari yang sama aku akan pentas seni. Aku memainkan piano tunggal" jawab Ryeowook kecilku dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Mataku membulat mendengarnya "Woah Wookie! Kapan kau bisa main piano!" Jaejoong lebih dulu menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Noona bisa main piano? Hebat!" Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap kagum Ryeowook. Pipi Ryeowook makin merona.

"Piano itu apa?" si bungsu Taemin bertanya sambil memainkan bola karetnya.

"Piano itu yang bisa naik dan turun itu! yang bunyinya tonenet tonenet!" Changmin menjawab pertanyaan si kecil Taemin. Taemin hanya terus menatap Changmin dengan tatapan kagum meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata Changmin. Tapi mungkin baginya, Changmin yang sedang berbicara dengan semangat itu terlihat sangat keren.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin "Mana ada benda seperti itu"

"Aduh umma sakit huuuuuueeeee" Changmin langsung menghambur memelukku.

Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya "Jae, jangan kasar-kasar dong sama Changmin" ucapku. Jaejoong hanya menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosa.

Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa Ryeowook bisa memainkan piano. Di rumah dengan ekonomi yang pas-pasan seperti ini mana ada benda semahal itu. Ryeowook pasti belajar dengan keras. "Jam berapa pertunjukkannya?" tanyaku

"Jam 12 umma" jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, umma akan datang ya"

"Sungguh?" Ryeowook terlihat sangat gembira.

"Iya, umma datang" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

-#######-

Seminggu kemudian

Hari ini hari yang sangat istimewa dan juga super sibuk. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah Changmin dan Ryeowook nanti. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka. Wokkie ku pasti hebat sekali. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

"Mrs. Choi, Hari ini akan diadakan rapat mendadak. Cepat siapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan dan pergi ke ruang B5." Atasanku tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku. Apa? Rapat mendadak? Tapi… bagaimana.. aku tidak akan bisa menghadiri pertemuan orangtua.. Changmin…

"Rapat? Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, cepatlah! Kita ada klien mendadak!"

Aku harus menelepon Siwon. Changmin pasti kecewa sekali aku tidak bisa datang. Tapi tidak mungkin.. Siwon juga pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kalau kubilang ada pertemuan orangtua, Siwon pasti memaksakan untuk datang. Pasti akan ada hukuman dari perusahaan seperti bekerja di akhir pekan atau lembur selama beberapa minggu. Siwon sudah cukup lelah, aku tidak mau waktu istirahatnya semakin berkurang. Bagaimana ini..

Saat aku tengah berpikir dengan gelisah suara atasanku kembali terdengar "Mrs. Choi! Cepat!"

"Ah? Baik!"

-#######-

Astaga.. sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Aku tidak menghadiri kunjungan orangtua di sekolah Changmin dan tidak pergi menonton pertunjukkan Ryeowook. Kenapa rapatnya mendadak diadakan hari ini sih? Padahal ini hari yang penting. Aduh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa Changmin dan Ryeowook saat melihatku nanti.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku perlahan "Aku pulang" gumamku pelan. Tidak ada orang.. aku berjalan ke ruang makan dan ternyata di sana Jaejoong, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Changmin sedang makan malam.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang" Siwon tersenyum lebar saat melihatku. Apa ini.. Jaejoong dan yang lain tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku.. Siwon berdiri dan menghampiriku "Sejak tadi aku sudah di telepon, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sepertinya Jae, Min, dan Wookkie sedang kesal, mungkin ada masalah di sekolah. Yunho sudah tidur, sepertinya ia lelah sekali. Dan tenanglah, Taemin sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya" Siwon mengecup pipiku "Appa berangkat dulu ya. Dihabiskan makanannya" ucap Siwon sebelum meninggalkan kami dan berangkat kembali menuju kantor. Taemin sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa maksudnya?

Kenapa mereka makan dalam diam seperti ini? tidak biasanya. Biasanya mereka akan ribut jika sedang makan. Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu sisi meja makan "Hiks.." tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara isakan. Ryeowook.. Wookie kecilku sedang menangis "Aku.. tahu umma sibuk.. tapi umma sudah berjanji akan datang ke pertunjukkanku.. hiks.. padahal aku sudah menunggu.."

"Aku.. hiks.. ditertawakan teman-temanku. Semua orangtua murid datang. Hanya orangtuakulah yang tidak datang.. hiks.. aku diejek habis-habisan sama teman-teman. Padahal umma sudah janji.. hiks.." mataku membulat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Changmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka menangis.. karena aku!

"Apa umma tahu?" kali ini Jaejoong yang bicara. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Ada apa lagi? "Taemin demam tinggi siang ini. Pihak penitipan mencoba menghubungi umma tapi mereka bilang umma tidak mengangkat telepon dari mereka." apa? Taemin sakit? "Mereka jadi menelepon Yunho, tapi karena Yunho sedang ulangan dia jadi meneleponku. Aku langsung minta ijin dan pergi ke sana. Aku sibuk mengurusi Taemin seharian ini. Tanpa sadar ternyata sudah sore. Changmin dan Ryeowook sudah lapar, tapi ternyata umma belum juga pulang. Aku terpaksa berlari pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan masakan dan Taemin kutitipkan kepada Wookkie. Aku membuat makan malam ini seadanya dan terburu-buru."

Apa? Maaf, bukan maksud umma seperti ini.. "Maaf Jae, tadi umma—"

"Aku mau tidur" tanpa mengindahkan perkataanku, Jaejoong berdiri "Aku kecewa pada umma" ucapan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan meremas jantungku. Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan menyusul Jaejoong sambil menyeka matanya yang basah. Kali ini Changmin juga berdiri sambil terisak dan menatapku "Changmin benci umma!" serunya yang langsung berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes turun membasahi pipiku. _"Changmin benci umma!"_ kata-kata itu terus dan terus berulang di dalam benakku _"Aku kecewa pada umma"_ aku menutup mulutku. Seluruh tubuhku mulai bergetar menahan isak tangis. Aku telah mengecewakan mereka…

"_Aku muak melihat wajahmu. Kalau terus melihatnya, aku jadi ingin memukulmu"_ sama.. kata-kata itu sama seperti kata-kata yang dulu sering diucapkan ibu kepadaku. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.. kenapa kata-kata itu harus keluar dari bibir anak-anakku?

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah. Sambil terus menangis, aku berjalan tanpa arah sampai aku sadar bahwa kini aku sudah berada di depan sebuah taman. Saat melihat sebuah bangunan bulat seperti jamur besar, aku jadi kembali teringat dengan kamarku dulu.. di mana aku selalu meneteskan air mataku di sana. Air mataku kembali tumpah begitu melihatnya. Aku masuk dan duduk di dalamnya dan hanya bisa terus menangis. Aku ibu yang benar-benar payah.. bahkan anak-anakku pun membenciku.. maaf.. maafkan umma…

….

"Ngh.." aku mengerjapkan mataku begitu kurasakan ada seberkas sinar yang mencoba masuk menyentuh kornea mataku. Hm? Sudah pagi rupanya.. saat aku mencoba menyeka mataku, baru kusadari bahwa mataku sudah bengkak. Wajar saja.. aku menangis semalaman.. aku meninggalkan rumah.. gawat, aku ketiduran di sini, pagi ini kan bukan hari libur, siapa yang akan membangunkan Yunho? Yang akan memandikan Changmin? siapa juga yang akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal? Aku harus segera pulang..

Saat aku tengah mencoba untuk berdiri, aku mendengar namaku seperti dipanggil. Aku berusaha mempertajam pendengaranku "Umma! Hiks.. umma!" kali ini aku mendengar suara anak kecil tengah menangis memanggil ibunya.. seperti suara.. Changmin?

"Heechul! Chullie!" Siwon? itu suara Siwon! aku langsung keluar dari rumah-rumahan itu. dan benar saja, aku melihat Siwon yang tengah menggendong Taemin yang tengah menangis, Changmin, Jaejoong, dan juga Yunho yang tengah menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

Orang pertama yang melihatku adalah Jaejoong, dan dia langsung menunjuk ke arahku. Bisa kulihat Changmin berlari ke arahku sambil menangis meraung-raung dan langsung memelukku "UMMA! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE" kenapa mereka ada di sini? Mereka tidak sekolah?

Tidak lama, Ryeowook juga turut memelukku sambil menangis. Jaejoong juga.. meneteskan air mata? Anakku yang sangat kuat itu menangis? "Umma.. hiks.. kenapa pergi dari rumah!" Jaejoong membentakku.

Siwon mendekatiku dan menyerahkan Taemin kepadaku. Aku menggendongnya dan Taemin memeluk leherku sambil terisak "Pagi tadi Jaejoong meneleponku. Katanya kau tidak ada di rumah. Mereka cemas sekali. Tubuhmu dingin sayang." Siwon membelai pipiku. Mereka.. mencemaskanku? Air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Mianhe umma.. Wokkie anak yang nakal.. hiks.. Wokkie janji akan jadi anak yang baik.. tapi jangan pergi lagi.. huuweeeeee"

"A-Aku akan membantu umma. Aku akan belajar. Tapi, tapi umma jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan kami" Jaejoong berusaha menyeka air matanya sambil terisak.

"Umma! Umma!" Changmin menarik-narik bajuku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku melihatnya. "Changmin tidak benci umma! Changmin sayang umma! Sayang sayang sayang!" air tidak berhenti keluar dari mata dan hidungnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aku berjongkok dan menyeka hidungnya. "Jangan pergi lagi, tidak boleh, tidak boleh"

"Ssstttt. Diamlah" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin. "Umma tidak akan pergi lagi, makanya jangan nakal, ne?" tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk semangat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang ya. Kalian kan belum sarapan. Nanti sakit" ucap Siwon sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Jae, gandeng tangan Wokkie ya" dan Jaejoong langsung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan mereka mulai berjalan pulang.

Aku dan Siwon memandangi tubuh anak-anak kami dari belakang. Hanya Taeminlah yang kini ada di dalam gendonganku. "Aku.. dari dulu ingin punya keluarga seperti ini.."

"Aku tahu" Siwon merangkul pundakku. Bisa kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh helaian rambutku "Mereka sayang padamu. Hanya saja emosi anak-anak sering tidak terkontrol. Saat meneleponku, Jaejoong terdengar panik sekali. Taemin, Changmin dan Ryeowook juga tidak berhenti menangis. Jangan pernah pergi lagi ya. Kalau tidak ada kau, keluarga kita tidak akan sempurna. Sudah kukatakan dari dulu kan? Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, sekarang kau punya aku. Ada aku Chullie"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatapnya. Senyuman menggembang perlahan di bibirku "Aku mencintaimu Wonnie. Terima kasih sudah mewujudkan cita-citaku"

Siwon mengecup singkat bibirku "Impianku juga sudah terwujud karenamu. Bisa menikah denganmu adalah mimpiku sejak dulu" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengatakannya. Ucapan terima kasih tidak berhenti kuucapkan di dalam hatiku.. terima kasih..

"Taemin juga mau dicium dong. Umma cama appa cuyang" aku menoleh. Aku lupa ada Taemin di sini. Aku dan Siwon saling bertatapan lalu tertawa. Aku mengecup pipi kanan Taemin dan Siwon mencium pipi kirinya.

"Umma! Lapar! Cepat!" Changmin berteriak dari gendongan Yunho, jauh di depan kami.

"Iya! Umma datang!"

Fin


End file.
